


Tiny Kagami

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't worry, Fluff, Gen, Kagami saves everyone by beinc cute, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vomiting near the end of chapter 5 - Freeform, but nothing graphic?, except that one guy, he was a dick, no one takes that well, some violence, threat to a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Kagami ends the war by being cute. Madara didn't sign up for this. Tobirama just wants to know why kids flock to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr fic just keeps growing

There were very few things in this world that Tobirama held dear to his heart. Morning tea with his brother. Touka's smile. Peace and quiet and the chance to read a good book. And children. 

Something inside of him was broken beyond repair when he lost his brothers. When he had failed to protect them. It was the one task, the one duty, that he held above all others. And he wasn't there for them. He had been told a time or two that by that logic he should also blame Hashirama, as he was their older brother too. But Hashirama still had one of his little brothers left. And he also had an entire clan to look after. Tobirama had only his brothers.

Perhaps that explained why in the middle of battle, just as he was about to try out the hiraishin for the first time, he changed course. Izuna had shifted just enough that he could see a small child not far behind him. A child on the battle field, watching with horror as the Senju before him raised his sword. Tobirama didn't hesitate, rather than using the chance to attack his opponent he propelled himself behind him, abandoning the fight to block the blade falling towards the terrified boy.

Silence fell on their little part of the battlefield. All eyes were trained on the white haired Senju as he sent his own clansmen flying across the field with a snarl of rage.

When he turned to the child the rage was replace with a kindness the Uchiha had never seen from him before. Gentle hands healed the scrapes and bruises that he had acquired and his voice was soothing when he spoke,"What are you doing here, little one?"

Wide, innocent eye blinked up at him in awe. "Uncle says I have to earn my keep."

The noise Tobirama made at that was beyond rude and completely undignified. "Your uncle is a moron. Come along then. We'll get someone to escort you home." He eyed Izuna carefully as he took the child's hand and started walking toward the edge of the battle field. The child at his side was oblivious to the stares they received as he pelted his savior with questions.

"Hey mister, how can you move so fast? I didn't even see you! How do you see when you do that? Do you get bugs in your eyes? Can you carry me, I wanna know it feels to go that fast?"

The soft laughter that envoked shocked those that heard it. It was more of a purr, a deep gentle rumbling that shocked even a few of the Senju.

"How it's done is a secret, you understand? So I can't tell you. But if you want to get out of here quickly I can give you a ride."

The child was on his back in a flash, cheering excitedly and and nuzzling into his fur collar.

**  
Izuna blinked in confusion.

He had been so sure that that had been the defining moment. The attack that would decide the future of both their clans. The blow that would decide who lived and who died, ending the rivalry between them after years of fighting. Kami knew their brothers would never fight seriously. It was up to him and Tobirama.

But then, Tobirama took a single step and he was gone, Izunas blade cutting through air rather than flesh and bone. Spinning, ready to block, he nearly dropped his sword is shock when he saw his rival unleashing a massive water dragon on one of his own men. He really did drop his sword when he saw the pale, stoic man kneel in the mud and gently check on... a child?!

For a brief moment he wondered why no one was attempting to take advantage of the distraction, and then he saw it. Twisting and writhing in the mud around the Senju heir was a mass of roots and vines. He watched in silent horror as one foolish man decided to try his luck.

A thick vine shot out of the writhing mass and curled around the man's neck. He was dead before he could make a sound. The Senju watching didn't so much as twitch, while the Uchiha were visibly reconsidering their options. The body was slowly lowered to the ground and the vine slithered back into the mass. 

Tobirama didn't seem to notice. And the child? (Kagami?! What the hell was he doing there?! Madara was going to be so pissed)

Kid had to many stars in his eyes to see anything but the Senju that was healing his scraps. And it only got worse as the man smiled at the boy and listened to the inevitable slew of questions. The next thing Izuna knew the boy has his little arms around Tobiramas neck and they were gone is a flash of light.

He almost panicked, but almost immediately they were back in sight, on the otherside of the clearing. Kagami's little hands were waving in excitement as he was swung down from his perch and very carefully handed off to an Uchiha who likely wouldn't have lasted much longer if the fighting continued. 

To his surprise the Senju in the area stepped back, leaving a path clear for the man to retreat with the child. With a pat to Kagami's curly hair Tobirama stepped back and gave a small wave, allowing the man to take the child home. 

Not a single person moved to stop them.

In fact, the fighting was slowly dying down all around the battle field. The Uchiha were unwilling to attack when so many of the Senju were obviously unwilling to harm a child. Or they were terrified of the vines that had seemingly gone dormant the instant Tobirama was no longer focused on the kid. And the Senju, well who knew what they were thinking. 

But it was obvious that the battle was over for the day. Men and women in each side slowly drifting away, some helping wounded comrades, some picking up abandond weapons. And in the middle of it all, Senju Tobirama walked serenely to his brothers side.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been relatively quiet since the last battle, not even a skirmish on the clans shared boarders. Most of the clan figured the Uchiha were put off by Hashirama's display of over protectiveness. The rest didn't care why the fighting had stopped, only that it had.

So it was a good two weeks of rest and eye rolls as they watched the clan children following Tobirama around whenever they could, eagerly soaking up his attention and what ever lessons he gave them. It was good to have a clan heir so invested in the next generation. And it was always nice see the human side of the stoic man.

All in all it was a much needed break for everyone.

So when the boarder patrol sent a request that Tobirama join them, immediately, everyone tensed. Except, well, the messenger was far to amused...

With a curious frown, Tobirama left, and the messenger started howling with laughter.

"The kid! From the last fight!"

***

He had extended his senses the moment the runner told him he was needed on the boarder. To his surprise there were no chakra flares to indicate a battle. Only the two left in the patrol and vaguely familiar chakra signature. When he met up with the boarder patrol he was surprised to see a familiar head of dark curly hair.

"Hi!"

The child positively beamed at him causing him to blink rapidly.

"Hello." He frowned slightly. "What are you doing here, little one? It's not safe for you to be so far on your own."

The boy pouted at him and kicked his feet against the log he sat on, obviously hoping he wouldn't really have to answer. Tobirama raised a brow as he waited for the pouting to clear. With a sigh the boy gave in.

"Mama says I should always thank people when they help me. But I forgot because your jutsu was so cool! And you were nice and let me ride on your shoulders! Everyone else says I'm to big now!"

One of the women in the patrol, Chinatsu, coughed and turned away while her partner, Jitsuko, snickered quietly.

"I see. So, you came all this way to say thank you."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide and earnest. 

"Uh-huh. And to tell you that my mama agreed with you about uncle. So did Madara-sama! He was really mad and he helped mama kick uncle out!"

The child chattered on happily about how much happier he and his mother were ever since the battle. And how the man who walked him home has started to visit with his family so he could play with kids his age. About how his clan elders kept trying to ask him strange questions but always hurried away if Madara or Izuna came by. He didn't understand why they kept asking him what hand signs Tobirama used, and was that really his name?He a also rambled on about how his big sister chased off another guy who wanted to marry her because he was annoying and she thought kissing boys was gross.

The snickers were slowly morphing in wheezing as the kid rambled on about clan gossip and Tobirama had the faint hope that the others would choke.

Finally, as he was beginning to feel like he couldn't take it anymore, he felt the presence of an Uchiha patrol approach.

"Ahh. Little one, your clans men are approaching. I believe it's time for you to head home."

The boy pouted, but the patrol had come into sight and were moving closer. With a sigh the boy hopped up and gave a cheerful wave.

"I'm Kagami, by the way! Bye mister!"

With that he was using the fallen tree he had been sitting on as a bridge and skipped back to his side of the river. 

To the Senjus surprise one of the Uchiha gave them a friendly wave as Kagami was ushered into the middle of their group. Then they were gone.

"That's it?" Jitsuko stared after the Uchiha. "They're just... leaving?"

Chinatsu shrugged and flipped her bright blond hair over her shoulder.

"Of course. They know we won't hurt the kid now. No need to get up in arms about it."

"They waved at us!"

Casting out his senses and confirming that the Uchiha had indeed left Tobirama left them to their bickering. He had no doubt Hashirama already knew about his little visitor and would be waiting to ambush him at the gates.

***  
Hashirama was not waiting at the gates. In fact he wasn't waiting for him at all. He'd barely gotten out of hearing range from the patrol when Hashirama came flying at him. Bracing himself for impact he let his brother tackle him in a bear hug. Between the sobs of joy he was able to make out bits of garbled speech. Words like "hope" and "peace" and "adorable". He was going prank the bastard who told Hashirama. He decided to ignore that in favor of prying his brother off after allowing the embrace to linger for just a moment. "Anija, I'm sure once he gets home and the patrol tells his mother where he was that'll be the end of it." "A patrol saw you with little Kagami? And they didn't start a fight?" Tears were beginning to well up in his brothers eyes again and he was crushed in another hug. "This is great! We're one step closer to peace!" With a sigh he gave in, and let his brother sob into his shoulder and ramble about the future. If it was as calm as the last few weeks had been then... Well, a life made up of teaching would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are both short.

When the patrol returned with little Kagami, everyone let out a sigh of relief even as they looked him over. He was completely unharmed, chattering away with the amused adults and startlingly cheerful for someone who was about to be grounded for life.

Yukina rushed forward and swept him up in a fierce hug, "where have you been?!"

The child beamed up her, completely unaware of the shuffling patrol behind him. Madara's eyes narrowed as he looked at them. None of them would meet his eye.

"I went to see Tobi!"

The silence that fell over the gathered Uchiha was stiffling. It took a moment for it to sink in. Izuna was the first to find his voice.

"You mean... Senju Tobirama?"

His answer was a happy hum and a nod before the child was focused on his mother again, ignoring the stunned elders. Izuna hung his head in despair. He just knew Madara would take this as a sign that the Senju could be trusted to be honorable. He'd start talking about peace soon, and while peace would be nice Izuna just couldn't see it happening while the Senju still lived.

"You said I should always thank people when they help me. I forgot. So I went to find him! Chinatsu-San was really nice and sent her friend to find him for me, since I'm not allowed to go across the river. I stayed on a tree."

Gently scolding her wayward child and informing him that he was, under no circumstances, allowed near the river again, Yukina led the boy home.

Izuna risked a glance at Madara and bit his tongue. He looked thoughtful, and a little unsure before turning to the patrol.

"Report!"

***

Word spread fast in a ninja clan, so it didn't take long before the elders were at his door. They beat around the bush for a while, asking his opinion on a few issues that had cropped up since the last meeting. Asked after his students training and for some minor clarification on his most recent mission.

Finally one asked the question he knew was coming.

"The Uchiha child, could he be useful in winning the war?"

Forcing down the surge of resentment he shook his head, face carefully neutral.

"Not in the least. Oh he talks plenty, but it's childish chatter. Nothing of use to the war."

A few more questions followed before they cleared out, obviously dissatisfied. Tobirama waited a few minutes, following their chakra signatures, before turning and marching back to his brother anger in every line of his body. Hashirama watched with a worried frown.

"Those bastards want to use the child!"

A spike of cold dread slipped down Hashirama's spine. The child had already come to their boarders once to seek Tobi out. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't do so again. And if the elders found out...

"Anija. Write to Madara. Ask him to keep the child away."

Hashirama couldn't help his shock and Tobirama shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Kagami said he helped kick his uncle out after the last battle since he's the one that took him. If Madara cares enough about him to remove a threat like that..."

Hashirama's eyes widened. That would explain the corpse they found a few days after the battle. Madara's gunbai left very distinct wounds and never before had they seen them on another Uchiha. It was also a good thing to know. A letter to him asking him to keep the child away from their lands, and thus their clan elders, would likely be listened to.

"I'll write it now and send it. Would one of your summons be willing? I don't want it intercepted."

He pretended not to notice his baby brother slum slightly in relief. 

"I'm sure they would. You know how they view children."


	4. Chapter 4

Getting a letter from Hashirama so soon after Kagami's little excursion wasn't a surprise. The contents on the other hand...

He had expected a letter asking for peace talks, a meeting between old friends, blubbering praise for Tobirama (yes, there was a bit but not as much as he was expecting), something along those lines. Instead he got a letter urging him to keep "little Kagami" away from the Senju lands. The Senju Clan Elders, it would seem, were just as callous as the Uchiha Elders. Disgusting. Wanting to endanger a child to further the war.

Still, it was good to know his old friend hadn't changed as much as he'd been led to believe. And learning that Tobirama shared his beliefs about children was welcome. Very welcome. The spies they had placed weren't the most reliable, it would seem.

However he looked at it, the letter was as it appeared. Concern for a child and a gushing older brother being disgustingly proud of his little brother. Bastards, both of them. It was so much easier to lead his clan into battle thinking the spies reports about Hashirama going a bit mad were true.

Now, with the most recent battle and Kagamai himself providing so much evidence to the contrary, he wasn't sure he could send his clansmen to their deaths so readily. It all seemed so unnecessary. 

***

Hashirama froze in alarm when he saw his little brother stiffen n glare out the window in the middle of a meeting with the elders. The elders had noticed as well and seemed almost gleeful.

"Another visiter, Tobirama?"

If he hadn't been watching his brother so closely Hashirama would have missed the slight twitching of his fingers. As it was he knew the warning signs and very nearly winced. Those poor brats picked a bad time to test Tobirama's patience. That Sarutobi kid was a walking disaster and Hashirama was quite certian Tobi only trained him because his father had somehow become Tobi's best friend.

"No. My students are going to be running laps until dusk. Anija, if you wouldn't mind?"

Hashirama waved him off, turning his focus back to the elders, frowning at their disappointed looks. Bastards, the lot of them. How had they survived so long?

***

Hiruzen wanted it to be known, that for once, it wasn't his fault. He had been the voice of reason this time! But the Senju kids were just so offended that an Uchiha kid was getting Tobirama sensei's time and attention. 

They had also been offended when he had joined their lessons but at least he was from an allied clan.  
But this wasnt the same and they wanted to make sure this Kagami knew better than to think he had any right to their Tobirama-Sensei. He honestly couldn't say who's idea it was to go /to the Uchiha territory and tell him to stay away!/ but he had been carefully flaring his chakra at set intervals, knowing that his sensei would pick up on it and come to get them. And hopefully not kill him for this one.

His prayers got more desperate as they approched the border and came face to face with a patrol.

"Fuck me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're getting somewhere! Finally.

Izuna stared at the group of children his patrol had stumbled across on their way back home. Five children to be precise, four of them sporting the Senju Clan emblem. The fifth looked nervous and resigned. He bore an odd six coin motif on his shirt. 

The oldest, a blonde girl who was missing her front tooth, looked at the patrol with a frown.

"I thought for sure he would be here."

The non Senju child groaned very quietly and hid his face in his hands, obviously giving up all hope. Whether it was hope for his companion or the situation in general was unknown.

"I told you this was stupid! Now if we don't die here, our parents will kill us. And even if they don't sensei will! We're all gonna die and for a stupid reason!"

All the other children paled at that, except the oldest, who was looking at Izuna with open curiosity. 

"Hey mister, you're really pretty. Wanna trade places with my cousin? She's kind of a jerk."

Someone behind him choked on a laugh while the non Senju boy flushed bright red and looked to be praying for the ground to swollow him.

 

"Ah... no. I don't think that would work out well for anyone involved."

Catching sight of a rapidly approching figure, one that wasn't even trying to hide his presence, many of the Uchiha shifted uncomfortably. 

Surely he didn't think they would harm these kids? Not after Kagami.

Instead of attacking, he stepped up behind the children, gave Izuna a greatful nod, then scowled down at the girl.

"Aeka." 

The voice, dry as dust, sent shivers down every spine in hearing range. The children's expressions shifted rapidly between horror, delight and resignation. The girl who asked to trade her cousin went so pale Izuna thought she would faint.

"Sensei! I thought you were in a meeting?"

"I was. Until I noticed my students boarder crossing."

Izuna wasn't sure if the faint whimper came from him or one of the children. Either way he thought it a reasonable response.

Senju Tobirama was training the next generation of fighters.

"Oh... fuck me."

***

So... sensei didn't kill him. In fact he only had to run ten laps around the compound! Much better than the others, who had to run until they dropped. Hiro actually threw up from running so much. After the laps had been run Tobi-sensei had walked each of them home and made them explain what they had done.

Hiruzen was the last to go home, and Tobi-sensei had stopped him before knocking on the door.

"What you did was foolish and dangerous. However, it could have been much worse and you did well to let me know. But next time, come to me directly. It could save some ones life."

He wound up grounded for a week, but he felt it was a small price to pay. Sensei wasn't disappointed in him, his friends were alive and well and he got to see the Uchiha territory!

All was right in the world.

***

The world was ending. Everything was falling apart around him and it was that bastard Senju's fault! All his careful plans, ruined. Madara was considering peace, Izuna was wailing about the end times and yet...

And yet he seemed more amused than anything. Something about the days encounter had changed his mind, just a little, just enough really.

Zetsu frowned.

How could one person with one small act of kindness, destroy decades of planning?


End file.
